M35 Panther Series
The M35 Panther is a Series of tracked vehicles based off the Swedish Stridsforden 90 or Combat Vehicle 90(CV-90) Family, The M35 Panthers are modified versions of the CV-90's and are intended for use by Tarakian Airborne units and has since replaced both the M551 Sheridan and M551A1 Sheridan Light Support Tank. The M35 Panther and its variants are all air transportable and droppable. The M35 is built by General Dynamics Land Systems. What is an Airborne Qualified Tanker? An Airborne Tanker is someone who has completed and graduated from Airborne Infantry School and additionally completed and graduated from the Armor School and thus are referred to as Airborne Tankers. *Basic Traning: 8-10 Weeks(Depending on Base) *Airborne Infantry Training: 18 Weeks *Armor Training: 16 Weeks Users *'2nd Battalion, 503rd Airborne Infantry Regiment, 175th Airborne Division' The 2nd Battalion, 503rd Abn Inf Rgt of the 175th Airborne Division was the first to deploy the M35 Panther Light Tank and the M35 Panther Advanced Mortar System to Patagonia and are getting ready to use them to take Choele Choel. Variants and Upgrades *'XM35:' Experimental Test Bed. The Test Bed model supplied by BAE Hagglunds. *'M35 Panther Airborne Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' First Production Model. The original Panther that entered service, it was armed with a 30mm Bushmaster Cannon and equipped with a modified TOW System, only 300 were produced. *'M35A1 Panther Airborne Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Second Generation Model. The Second Generation Panther featured a fully stabilized 40mm Bushmaster Cannon, Allison Military Engines V-8E1 Engine producing 850 Horsepower, 500 were produced. *'M35A2 Panther Airborne Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Third Generation Model. Planned Third Generation Panther with an array of new features including new suspension system, new transmission, new engine, new stabilization and a new 40mm Cased Telescoped Cannon developed by ATK and Bushmaster. 850 have been ordered with 17 delivered so far. *'M35-120 Panther Airborne Light Tank:' First Generation Light Tank. The M35-120 Panther is a Light Tank equipped with a Rheinmettal M257 120mm Compact Maingun, it is capable of firing all Standard 120mm Projectiles used by the M1 Abrams and Leopards. 25 were produced. *'M35A1-120 Panther Airborne Light Tank:' Second Generation Light Tank. The Current production model, the M35A1-120 is the current model being produced after production ceased of the first generation M35-120, the A1 model improves on survivability and also has the option to be equipped with Decatur Systems Adapative Thermal Cloak System that can make the vehicle appear as a car on a thermal imager, the system cost roughly 150,000 Tarakian Dollars(100 per Plate) and comprises of 1,500 Plates to cover the entire vehicle, The M35A1-120 will continue to be produced until it is ceased in favor for the third generation. 120 have been built, 500 have been ordered. *'M35-AMOS II Panther Airborne Indirect Fire Support Tank:' First Generation Mortar Carrier. The M35-AMOS II is a tracked Mortar Carrier with the Advanced Mortar System mounted in a Bofors turret, the AMOS is twin 120mm smoothbore design capable of putting 16 rounds down range in under 45 seconds, because of its design it cannot use conventional Drop and Pop rounds(What Tarakians call standard mortar rounds) instead it uses specialized rounds similar to a Tank shell and features smart munitions as well as standard dumb rounds. Category:Tarakia